


Ascension Day

by Tuiteyfruity



Category: Homestuck, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, M/M, trekstuck fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8189797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuiteyfruity/pseuds/Tuiteyfruity
Summary: Trekstuck Fic. The Alternian Empire exists in the Milky Way Galaxy but are on the edge of the beta and delta Quadrants where they are dealing with The Borg  (HIC and the Borg Queen have a strong black romance that keeps both the empire and the collective occupied) and has only minimal interaction with humans.Until now.[NOTE: this was written a year or two ago, it was meant to be the intro for a whole series of fics. I dont know if I will ever write more to this, know matter how much I want to. you can see some short comics relating to this AU at http://trek--stuck.tumblr.com]OH i found the image of the layout of the Milky Way: https://67.media.tumblr.com/cca5492da450748e57f5645a77077725/tumblr_nfrr3zj0Hv1tmxu7jo1_540.png





	

Karkat knew his plan was a bad one; it had at least a 99% chance of failing. The fact that he had made it to the delivery point didn’t change that. He still had to get off planet, and he had never piloted a levitation vehicle let alone a warp capable space shuttle.

He always knew this day would come.

_Ascension Day_

Ascension; the day a young troll left their home and joined the matured members of the empire. For most who lived to see that day it was a always greeted with excitement and sometimes celebration.

For Karkat that day had always loomed as the day he would die. In a empire where your place in society was determined by your blood color, having a color that was unique was the worst possible thing.

That day was also long passed for Karkat. He had not been able to get his plans into motion for at least a full sweep after his ascension day, maybe more. It was a miracle he had survived this long. A MoThErFuCiNg MiRaClE, as one of his friends always said. Or used to, his friend had already had his ascension day.

He couldn’t put it off much longer

Even now, despite careful organization on his part, his plans to avoid being culled were running behind schedule. For the last week he had been in hiding, waiting for the courier to contact him with news.

There was nowhere in the empire he could hide anymore, so Karkat had decided to defect. With the meager amount of currency an underage non-blue-blooded troll could amass without looking suspicious, he had bought a shuttle. At long last it had been delivered to a discreet location for Karkat to find.

When Karkat saw the small, rundown thing, he knew he was in trouble. It was old, possibly one of the first warp capable shuttles. Entering it he found that many of the controls were actual buttons, levers, or nobs, with only a few being touch screen, and even those were probably displays and non-interactive.

One of the buttons on the communications panel was flashing. He pressed it.

“This channel is only secure for a short while. Does everything look in order?” came the voice of the courier.

“SHOULD I BE WORRIED THAT SOMETHING ISN’T?”

“You got a cheep craft there kid; the only one I could get for that price. It’s old, has no functioning weapons, and it may not fly at all,” came the reply. “Oh and I was told the inertial dampeners aren’t up to par, you’ll need to put on the emergency flight suit.”

“WELL FUCK ME. ACTUALLY, I DON’T GIVE A SHIT IF IT EXPLODES! I NEVER PLANNED TO LIVE PASSED NINE SWEEPS IN THE FIRST PLACE. THIS WAS ALWAYS JUST A LAST DITCH EFFORT,” said Karkat, locating and putting on the jumpsuit over his clothing.

“Good luck and godspeed you crazy mutant bastard,” And the connection was cut.

“GODSPEED OUT MY MUTATED ASSHOLE AND UP YOUR NOOK!” said Karkat before he realized he was shouting at no one.

He sat down in the one chair and prepared to take off. Even though he had read how to do it, even though he memorized the diagrams and instructions, flying a shuttlecraft for real was a whole different jar of grub sauce. He plugged in a data chip that brought up the procedure on the viewscreen.

Remarkably, everything seemed to be in working order, and soon he was off the ground.

The courier was right, the inertial dampeners were crap; he piloted the craft as fast as he could without passing out, heading directly up. He had to reach open space so he could warp as soon as he could.

On one of the dashboard panels he monitored the traffic in the sky and in space. He wanted to avoid being seen. Of course there were more than patrols he had to be worried about. The planet was monitored with a satellite array, and he was painfully aware that it would detect him the moment he breached it.

The ship’s old sensors tried their best to warn him of the approaching hostiles before they were in range, but shots were fired across his nose before they made a beep.

He wondered if they were really warning shots, or if they just missed.

The communications panel started flashing again. He knew he shouldn’t answer but he did anyways. He cursed as it automatically brought up ship to ship video communication. He looked into the teal eyes of a low ranking legislacerator. They looked tired, either of their job, or because of their job.

“Pilot of the unregistered spacecraft, you are to turn yourself into the authorities to be tried and killed at the earliest convenience- Hey you’re just a kid! What they hell are you doing boy!?”  
  
Their voice went from bored recitation to furious, but Karkat had expected that.

“SAYONARA FUCKERS!” Karkat roared, before cutting the call and steering his craft away from the small fleet of justices.

Enduring the G-forces, he forced the craft to fly just out of their range before getting out of his seat. He only had a few moments to ready the ship for warp, and in this old ship it couldn’t be done from the helm. Once he got to warp he could finally be at ease.

The warp core seemed to protest being activated, it shook and many warnings started sounding. Karkat ignored them; he’d rather go out in a blown up ship than be publicly executed.

Something was wrong as the warp drive powered up, that was blatantly obvious. It was designed to warp space around the craft, but it sort of felt like the warp field was extending into it as well. This craft was not meant to go faster than warp 5, but he needed it get it up to at least 8 to get out of the empire. It was straining the ship.

Then the whole craft shook as it was hit with phaser fire. The shot took down the meager shielding but did not do much damage. It did halt the warp drive powering up, but Karkat forced it to back to life.

The next moment he felt the stretching of space even more acutely. Karkat passed out as his ship entered warp. He sped him away from the authorities. Away from the empire.  
  
When he woke up he found himself facedown on the floor and the ship felt like a furnace. Only one alarm was going off. He was out of warp, but the warp drive was about to blow.  
  
He didn’t have time to eject the core, the procedure was too complex. Instead he just snagged the space suit, overrode the door safeties, and shot out of the craft into open space.  
  
The suit didn’t have much fuel in it, and he was in a daze from the sudden drop in body temperature, but he managed to propel himself farther from the shuttle. Karkat hoped that distance might just be enough, and though he didn’t know how he would survive out here, he smiled as he watched the shuttle explode.

—-  
  
It was like a strange dream. Someone, something, or many things, were grabbing at him.

He heard voices, hushed, fast, loud, slow, but it was all alien gibberish.

He saw colors, reds, blues, yellows, blacks, but they were all blurred and swirling around him. His eyes weren’t working.

Then he thought for was sure someone helped him walk somewhere. He felt like he was gliding but shaking, his entire body ached.  
  
He tried to say something, tell whoever the voices belonged to not to hurt him, tell them not to tell the empire, tell them he wasn’t their enemy.  
  
Wherever he was lead to had a bed and he lay down, shivering with cold sweat. There was only one voice now, and it sounded like it was trying to comfort him. He made out some of the words.  
  
“Just relax. You’re going to be alright,” it said.  
  
—-  
  
“Is he awake?” said an unfamiliar voice.  
  
“I think I saw him move,” said another.  
  
“I think so, get out of here you’ll just freak him out!”  
  
That voice was familiar, he had heard it before, but he didn’t know where. Aside from the voices there was also a regular beeping coming from above him.  
  
Karkat opened his eyes but then shut them tight. Wherever he was, it was bright. Just from that small amount of exposer eyes began to sting and water. He tried to move but found his arms and legs strapped down.  
  
“FUCK,” he said, his lungs burning. “LET ME GO!”

  
  
“Don’t strain yourself,” said the voice, “Here, I’ll dim the lights,”  
  
The voice was not hostile, and calmed him a little. When the lights were dimmed he opened his eyes again.  
  
Of course he was lying on his back. What he saw above his head was a monitor that was displaying information he didn’t understand. However there was one little orange light that flashed every time it beeped, and it beeped at with the pace of his pulse  
  
“WHERE FUCK AM I AND WHY AM I TIED DOWN?” Karkat asked, then added “AND WHERE THE HELL ARE MY CLOTHES?!”  
  
As his awareness came back to him he lifted his head. Looking down himself noticed he was under a blanket but he could feel that had no clothes on. Whoever had captured him had taken them off. The beeping increased in frequency.  
  
“You need to calm down, you lost a lot of blood. OH MY GOD!”  
  
He lost a lot of blood?! _FUCK!_ Then they’d seen it, he was dead for sure. His heart rate increased again. He struggled against his bonds.  
  
Strong hands pressed against his shoulders. The pleasant face of a young human woman in a shiny blue shirt with a federation insignia looked down at him.  
  
“I’m not going to hurt you! But I can’t risk giving you a sedative; if you don’t calm down you will die!” she said, very concerned.  
  
Taking deep breaths Karkat forced himself to think about what was going on. He wasn’t dead. The woman who was pressing on his chest did not sound like she wanted him dead. He was bound but not in chains.  
  
The monitor’s beeping slowed and steadied.  
  
“That’s better!” said the woman, “Now, I’m going to undo your wrist bonds, do not make me regret it.”

When he felt his arms freed he sat up.

He cried out in pain. His chest was agony as he felt his broken ribs and other injuries he couldn’t identify. The orange mesh blanket fell off the top half of his body. He was covered in bandages that probably needed to be changed soon, judging by how bloody they were. His arms were bandaged up too, and as feeling returned, more of his body hurt; his head pounded harder. The beeping increased frequency slightly.

Blinking he looked around. He was in a large room filled with more orange covered beds that had monitors above them. The woman who had spoken before was sitting next to his bed, smiling at him, green eyes sparkled through huge circular classes and her dark hair was done up in an insane weave.  
  
“WHERE THE HELL ARE MY CLOTHES?” Karkat asked again, not because he was really concerned about them anymore, but because his mind was too numb to think up a new sentence.  
  
“It’s hard to stitch someone up if they’re dressed in bloody rags; I have a nurse fetching you some fresh garments,” answered the woman, “By the way, my name is Dr. Jade Harley, what’s yours?”  
  
“WHERE AM I?” He asked instead of answering.  
  
“I can answer that,” said a strong male voice.  
  
A handsome man in a gold uniform strode confidently into the room. Square glasses sat perfectly on his nose, impossibly blue eyes looking kindly through them, his dark hair was short and cleanly styled, and he smiled like the woman; bright and welcoming beyond belief. Karkat’s retort died on his tongue at the sight of him.

  
“Captain are you sure? He’s still not recovered all his mental faculties, I don’t know if he will respond well to more people yet!”

Dr. Harley got up as if she was prepared to force the man out of her sickbay.  
  
“I’m quite sure, Doctor,” said the Captain, then he turned to face Karkat. “You are aboard the USS Hephaestus. We found you and what was left of your craft floating in deep space. We rescued you. I am Captain John Egbert, and I believe Dr. Harley asked you for your name.”

Karkat was so flustered, the blue eyes were staring right into him and he wasn’t able to respond for at least a minute. His mind was also having a bit of trouble processing all the information this human was giving him.  
  
The Federation! He had made it to Federation Space. By the grace of the gods he had not ended up in Klingon or Romulan territory.  
  
“MY NAME IS KARKAT VANTAS AND I REQUEST ASYLUM WITH THE UNITED FEDERATION OF PLANETS.”

**Author's Note:**

> art by the ever fantastic, stupendous, miraculous in every way: sailershanty.tumblr.com  
> I wrote the fic! you can find me at jewishdragon.tumblr.com
> 
> you can see some short comics relating to this AU at http://trek--stuck.tumblr.com
> 
> Consider the AU dead, I wish I could say I was going to write more. Maybe someday, maybe someday. Sailer certainly has no time to draw any more, tragically.


End file.
